Ohne dich ist das Leben sinnlos
by sweetsakuya
Summary: Daisuke betrügt Ken. Oder vielleicht doch nicht?


WARNUNG: dies is ne Yaoi, und ein bisschen düster isse auch  
  
DISLAIMER: Die Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir und Geld machen tu ich  
  
mit meiner Geschichte auch nicht. Den Song hab ich mir von Bryan Adams  
  
ausgeborgt!  
  
SUMMARY: Daisuke verrät Ken. Es geht eigentlich darum, wie Kenn letztendlich  
  
damit umgeht!  
  
KOMMENTAR: Ich wollte diese Geschichte eigentlich etwas anders schreiben,  
  
aber dann hätte das mit dem Song nicht mehr gepasst! Ich hoffe sie gefällt  
  
euch trotzdem. Ihr könnt mir gern eure Meinung mitteilen(egal ob positiv oder  
  
negativ)  
  
Ohne dich ist das Leben sinnlos  
  
Weinend rennt der Junge durch die Straßen. Er achtet nicht darauf wohin ihn  
  
sein Weg führt oder ob es regnet oder die Sonne scheint. Eine rote Ampel  
  
bleibt unbemerkt. Blind und taub hetzt er über die Kreuzung. Ein Autofahrer  
  
kann gerade noch rechtzeitig bremsen. Wenige Zentimeter vor dem Jungen kommt  
  
der Wagen zum Stehen. Laut fluchend steigt der Fahrer aus, doch seine Worte  
  
bleiben ungehört.  
  
Das einzige, woran der Junge denken kann, ist der Verrat, den sein bester  
  
Freund und Liebhaber begangen hat. Immer wieder spielt sich die Szene vor  
  
seinen violetten Augen ab. Immer wieder sieht er seinen Freund, wie dieser  
  
dieses Mädchen küsst. Weiter und weiter rennt er. Er versucht vor den  
  
Geschehnissen davon zu laufen, aber er kann es nicht.  
  
Völlig außer Atem bleibt er schließlich auf einer Brücke stehen. Mit  
  
leerem Blick schaut er auf den Fluss hinab.  
  
Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart  
  
Heiße Tränen laufen ihm über das zarte Gesicht. 'Gestern war doch noch  
  
alles in Ordnung!' Ein Schrei entringt seiner Kehle. All sein Schmerz liegt in  
  
diesem einen Wort: "WARUM???" Warum tat Daisuke ihm so weh? Er verstand es  
  
einfach nicht. Langsam versinkt die Sonne hinter einem Häuserblock.  
  
Hoffnungslos starrt der Junge vor sich hin.  
  
Erst gestern hatte Daisuke ihm seine Liebe gestanden. Bei dem Gedanken wie  
  
dieser, sonst so mutige und gar nicht wortkarge Junge, stotternd versucht hat  
  
ihm seine Gefühle zu offenbaren huscht ein kleines Lächeln über das  
  
Gesicht von dem Jungen. Gestern wäre er vor Glück fast geplatzt. Er hätte es  
  
nie für möglich gehalten, das gerade Daisuke mehr als Freundschaft für ihn  
  
empfinden könnte.  
  
Ein neuer Schwall von Tränen bahnt sich seinen Weg die blassen Wangen  
  
hinunter. Und heute hatten sie es den anderen sagen wollen. Voller Vorfreude hatte  
  
er sich auf den Weg zu Daisukes Wohnung gemacht. Seine Schwester hatte die  
  
Tür geöffnet und ihn in das Zimmer ihres Bruders geschickt. Mit klopfendem  
  
Herzen hatte er die Tür geöffnet. Doch anstatt hineinzustürmen und seinem  
  
Freund in die Arme zufallen, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Daisuke saß auf  
  
seinem Bett mit einem Mädchen neben sich und er küsste sie. Ein entsetztes  
  
Keuchen entfuhr dem Jungen. "Daisuke.", flüsterte er leise. Er drehte sich  
  
um und rannte aus dem Zimmer, aus der Wohnung und runter auf die Strasse. Er  
  
rannte und rannte und blieb schließlich atemlos auf einer Brücke stehen.  
  
So weh hatte ihm noch nie jemand getan.  
  
I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away. . .  
  
Or leave me lying here  
  
Dieser Schmerz geht tiefer als alles zuvor. Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf  
  
flüstert hartnäckig: "Du hast es nicht anders verdient! Denk daran, wie viel Leid  
  
du anderen zugefügt hast. Es ist nur fair, das du auch leidest. So wie alle  
  
deine Opfer gelitten haben!"  
  
Langsam hebt er den Kopf. In seinen schönen violetten Augen stehen keine  
  
Tränen mehr. Es sind keine mehr da. Der Junge fühlt sich leer und  
  
ausgebrannt. Er sehnt sich nach Frieden und Geborgenheit. Alle Gefühle in ihm sind  
  
ausgelöscht, nur der Wunsch nach Ruhe und Frieden brennt heller als je zuvor. Er  
  
hatte gedacht Daisuke könnte ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllen, aber dieser hat  
  
ihn verraten und allein gelassen.  
  
Seine Hände umklammern das Brückengeländer. Vorsichtig erklimmt er es.  
  
Ein letzter Blick nach unten in die Strömung. "Daisuke", flüstert  
  
er. "Daisuke, ich hab dich geliebt!"  
  
Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
  
Without a light I fear that I will - stumble in the dark  
  
Lay right down - decide not to go on  
  
Bevor er loslassen und sich dem Versprechen nach Frieden überlassen kann  
  
hört er eine vertraute Stimme. "Ken tu's nicht! Ich brauch dich doch" Am Ende  
  
der Brücke steht ein verzweifelter Daisuke.  
  
"Bitte, Ken. Komm da runter und lass mich erklären. Es ist alles nicht so  
  
wie du denkst!!!" Langsam kommt Daisuke näher.  
  
Then from on high - somewhere in the distance  
  
There's a voice that calls - remember who you are  
  
Er ist sich nicht sicher ob der Junge auf dem Brückengeländer ihn gehört  
  
hat, denn er reagiert überhaupt nicht auf seine Worte. Er start nur weiter  
  
in die Tiefe. Daisuke steht jetzt dicht hinter ihm. "Bitte, Ken! Ich lieb dich  
  
doch" Bei diesen Worten hebt Ken langsam seinen Kopf und blickt seinen  
  
Freund an.  
  
If you loose yourself - your courage soon will follow  
  
So be strong tonight - remember who you are  
  
Fast unhörbar flüster Ken schließlich: "Aber warum tust du mir dann so  
  
weh?" Wieder wendet er seinen Blick ab von Daisuke und hinunter auf's Wasser.  
  
"Ich wollte dir nie wehtun. Sie hat mich einfach geküsst. Glaub mir, ich war  
  
genauso geschockt wie du. Ich wollte das nicht. Das einzige was ich will,  
  
ist das du von da runterkommst."  
  
Ken ist hin und her gerissen. Auf der einen Seite möchte er Daisuke so  
  
gerne glauben, aber auf der anderen Seite kann er die Stimme in seinem Kopf nicht  
  
zum Schweigen bringen.  
  
Ya you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle  
  
To be free once more.  
  
Ya that's worth fighting for  
  
Er schaut wieder auf Daisuke hinunter. Wie er ihn da so vor sich sieht, ein  
  
flehender Ausdruck in seinen Augen und tränenüberströmt, verfliegt all  
  
sein Ärger. Vorsichtig steigt er von dem Brückengeländer. Daisuke hilft ihm  
  
dabei überglücklich. Erleichtert nimmt er Ken in die Arme und küsst ihn  
  
sanft auf den Mund. Unter Tränen und Küssen flüstert Ken schließlich:  
  
"Danke, das du mich gerettet hast. Mir ist jetzt klar, wie stark unsere Liebe ist."  
  
Daisuke küsst ihn wieder. "Komm lass uns zu den anderen gehen. Die werden  
  
staunen! Was meinst du, wie werden sie es aufnehmen?" Dicht an Daisukes Ohr  
  
flüstert Ken: "Ist mir gleich! Ich bin frei, denn ich hab dich!!!"  
  
Hand in Hand verlassen die beiden Jungen die Brücke und machen sich auf  
  
ihren Freunden ihre Liebe zu gestehen.  
  
Ich hoffe sie hat euch wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen!!!! *gg*  
  
SAKUYA 


End file.
